


Здесь был Юки!

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Шуичи в очередной раз попал в дурацкое положение.





	Здесь был Юки!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuki Sticks It Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346020) by Anna Sartin. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Юки!!! – громко позвал Шуичи, войдя в дом. 

Светловолосый писатель и предмет обожания Шуичи сидел на диване, размышляя, радоваться ему или огорчаться, что его юный любовник вернулся из клуба раньше времени. 

\- Твои поклонники что-то написали у меня на спине, а мне никто не говорит, что именно!

\- МОИ поклонники?

\- Да! Они меня обманули! Сказали, что дадут мне конфет!

\- И ты был настолько глуп, что просто встал, позволив черт знает кому писать на твоей спине?

\- Ну да… А они мне так ничего и не дали!

Юки фыркнул, пытаясь и дальше с безразличным видом читать книгу. Ему не хотелось проявлять излишний интерес к очередному приступу идиотизма своего любовника. 

\- Я спросил у Хиро, что они там написали, а он мне не ответил! Никто мне ничего не говорит!

Юки сидел, бездумно уставившись в прочитанную до появления Шиндо страницу. 

Шуичи всегда был очень шумным после клубов, и Юки был благодарен судьбе, что они с Хиро нечасто туда ходят. К тому же, паренек одевался на эти вечеринки так, что писатель боялся, как бы Шуичи не изнасиловали в темном переулке. Вот хотя бы сегодня: на нем была короткий топ, который бы сочли вызывающим, надень его женщина, и тесные шорты. И если бы Шуичи не рассказывал ему буквально о каждом своем шаге, Юки невольно бы начал задаваться вопросом: а не ищет ли его парень приключений на стороне? Тут Юки самодовольно ухмыльнулся, понимая, насколько смехотворна эта мысль. Как будто кто-то мог удовлетворить Шу лучше самого Эйри.

\- Все только смеялись и показывали пальцем! И никто мне ничего НЕ СКАЗАЛ!" – продолжал ныть Шуичи. Он изо всех сил вертелся, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину, смахивая при этом на большую собаку, гоняющуюся за своим хвостом. Наверное, это было бы почти что мило, не будь это так глупо. Почти. Юки стало интересно, сколько времени Шу вот так вот извивался на глазах у всего честного народа. Он мог представить себе утренние заголовки всех бульварных газетенок "Вокалист Bad Luck – слабоумный?!" 

\- А в зеркало посмотреть ты не догадался, придурок? – спросил Юки, не отрываясь от "чтения". Шуичи замер на месте и удивленно заморгал.

\- Э-э-э… я как-то об этом не подумал…

\- Идиот.

\- Ну же, Юки! Скажи мне, что там написано!

С тяжелым вздохом Юки Эйри сдался.

\- Ладно. Поворачивайся.

Шуичи улыбнулся, и… Юки чуть книгу не выронил, прочитав, что там было написано. Через всю спину чернела жирная надпись "ЗДЕСЬ БЫЛ ЮКИ!", а чуть ниже была пририсована стрелочка, указывающая на задницу его любовника. Юки готов был поклясться, что чувствует, как кровь ударила ему в голову, а на щеках пламенеет багровый румянец. 

\- Юки? Что там? – спросил Шуичи, заглядывая через плечо.

Усилием воли писатель вернул на место отвисшую челюсть и резко встал, бросив недочитанную книгу на пол. Затем он схватил Шуичи за руку и потащил его в ванную.

\- В чем дело, Юки? Что…

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Эйри, схватил губку, намылил ее и принялся оттирать спину Шуичи.

"Ну что за идиот! Зачем, черт возьми, ему надо было переться в этот клуб с Хиро? Разве нельзя было провести этот день с ним? И почему у Шуичи не хватило мозгов, чтобы не позволять всяким странным личностям писать на себе?!" - Юки зарычал, представив себе этих безликих скотов, надувших его маленького возлюбленного. – "А Хиро, этот патлатый придурок! Если он такой замечательный, то что же он тогда не позаботился о Шуичи?"

\- Юки, что ТАААМ? – заскулил Шу, пока Юки тер ему спину. 

\- Заткнись, а? – вежливо попросил Эйри. Он уже смыл надпись и теперь взялся за чертову стрелку.

\- Почему мне никто не говорит, что там написано? – занудил Шуичи, но вдруг резко остановился, почувствовав, как рука Юки скользнула вниз по его спине. - Ооооо, вот так хорошо, Юки…

Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, но длилось это недолго. 

Как только Юки убедился, что от чернил не осталось и следа, он бросил губку в раковину и вышел из ванной. 

\- Юки! Ну что, что там было написанооооо? – повторил вопрос Шуичи, догнав Юки у двери в спальню. 

Юки сделал паузу, прежде чем взяться за дверную ручку.

\- Ничего, - сказал он как можно спокойнее и захлопнул дверь перед носом Шуичи. 

Шуичи плюхнулся на пол, удрученный тем, что уже 47-ой человек отказался ответить на вопрос, который мучил его весь вечер. 

\- Юкиииии!


End file.
